Sonic Black White
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: Someone is stealing all the color of the world, and Sonic must rely on some help to get it back. I must admit I don't really care for the way how this story turned out.
1. Part 1

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic was racing Tails, back to Station Square after their latest adventure. Tails was in his tornado airplane, while Sonic was in lead. Tails called down to Sonic, and told him that he needed to refuel the airplane. Sonic agreed and stopped to help Tails refuel the tornado. "So how much further until we get back to Station Square," asked Sonic. "Not much further, we should be back there this afternoon," replied Tails.

As the tornado finished fueling, the radar on the plain began to beep. Tails raced onto the plane, and saw the radar was reading a chaos emerald was near. "What is it Tails," said Sonic, annoyed that they were not moving anywhere. "There's an emerald not that far from here," said Tails. Sonic nodded, "Ok, where is it at?" "In a place called, Grass Tree Zone," he said.

Sonic and Tails flew their way toward the zone, where the chaos emerald was located at. Once there Tails got out of the tornado and had it fly away to a safe place. The two looked around, and saw the trees were actually giant blades of grass that reached up into the clouds as far as the eyes could see. Little puddles of water lined the ground underneath their shoes, and there were switches that if you pressed the the sky would either rain, or have sunlight. Depending on the weather the grass trees would either shrink, or grow in size.

Sonic raced through the blades of grass. He started with racing up one of the grass trees, and jumped off a spring sending him into a cave with a stream of water flowing through it, causing him to be swept up along with the current. Leading him to land in a cliff area with a river flowing underneath of it. Sonic wall jumped from the sides of the cliff until he got back on top of the mountain, with the huge grass trees sprouting up. He hit one of the switches and it started to rain, and the grass trees started to grow and a tree grew right where Sonic was running forming a slope as he raced right down it and, found the chaos emerald.

To celebrate finding the emerald, Sonic did a little break dance, until he heard a maniacal laugh popping right up. It was none other than Dr. Eggman. "HOHOHOHOHO, Well if it isn't Sonic," he laughed. "Eggman, what are you doing now," asked Sonic. "You'll find out soon enough, when I've gathered all of the emeralds, and I've already collected the master emerald," said Eggman, "Now behold my latest creation, the Egg Dino, when it actually destroys you, I'll just take that emerald from you, so as you can see it's a win-win for me. I take the emerald and I get to destroy you." A huge robot dinosaur jumped onto the field. It had the head of a T-Rex, and the body of a stegosaurus. Eggman flew to the top of the dinosaurs head and placed his car inside of it. "Please, it'll just be another piece of scrap for your famed hall of failures," taunted Sonic.

The Egg-Dino let out a big roar as it chased Sonic though the field. He kept running waiting for an opening from the robot. Sonic had an idea of leading it right into a grass tree, so he made a sharp right and the robot slid right into the grass tree, allowing Sonic to use a homing attack on Eggman's car hitting the glass. The dinosaur got up from where he was at, and released a bunch of mines across the field, and let out a big roar, as all of the mines exploded, as Sonic jumped out of the way. "Kind of defeats the purpose of releasing those mines, doncha think Eggman," taunted Sonic. Eggman ignored Sonic, and charged forward toward Sonic. The hedgehog moved out of the way, and Eggman slid right into a tree again and Sonic did a homing attack and shattered the robot dinosaurs glass dome, causing the robot to sputter and whirl. "Grrr… I'm not finished yet, you horrid hedgehog," yelled Eggman. Eggman tried to maneuver toward Sonic, but Sonic took one step out of the way causing Eggman to ram right into a grass tree, and the dinosaur exploded, with Eggman fleeing the robot. "Lousy cheap robot technology, this is the sixth defeat I've had today, no matter I still have one emerald left to find, and I do have the master emerald. So hasta-la-bye bye suckers." shouted Eggman.

Tails flew in, and saw Sonic running back to the beginning of the forest. "Sonic," shouted Tails. Sonic stopped and waved back to Tails. "Sonic, Eggman just flew by here, what happened," asked the fox. "You know, the usual," said Sonic, "Anyway Eggman said he was defeated six times today, did you come across him earlier today?" Tails nodded, "I fought him in an air battle, he was trying to steal the chaos emerald for the tornado."

"He also said he has the master emerald, we should probably check on Knuckles, before we head back to Station Square," suggested Sonic. Tails agreed, and they both raced to Angel Island.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen the Cat was on his way home, after his horrendous work day, because the company wouldn't give him the large sum of money he was paid. They said, "It wasn't a feasible amount." And he's been back there ever since. He tried to tell them about his bosses trying to kill him, but they didn't believe his story. After work his lady friend called and broke up with him. She told him "I found someone else, so quit calling me," and she hung up the phone before Allen had a chance to talk. So now he was walking home alone, and back to square one again in his life for the third time. _Can anything, go my way for once. Can I get my happy ending at the end of the story that actually sticks_ , he thought. Feeling tired of walking, he reached the city park and decided to sit on a bench and watch people go by.

Some people walked, jogged, and skateboarded away. Allen was enjoying the peace and quiet, until he noticed a shiny yellow stone. Allen tried to grab it but one of the skateboarders rolled by and caused the stone rolled down the hill and into a stream. Allen chased after it, he dove right in and swam after the stone. He finally grabbed it, and swam back to shore. "Well this stone is shiny. I think I'll keep it, might bring me some good luck." said Allen, optimistically. He put the stone in his pocket and started home. He walked back to the park and picked up his things from his bench. "HOHOHOHO, we meet again you pathetic cat," said a familiar voice.

Stunned, Allen turned around, and saw a fat looking guy, with a large mustache, and a red jumpsuit with black pants flying an a hovering car. For a minute he thought the voice sounds like two of the people that tried to kill him, but turned around and saw Eggman. _Well two people out of three ain't bad,_ he thought.

"Well if it isn't the guy who think he's a super genius, but in reality he has an IQ of a squirrel. What was your name again, Manegg, Eggstache, Manstache," he taunted. "Dr. Eggman, and you have something I need," said Eggman. "Do I, well you're going to have to take a number, everyone says I have something for them," said Allen walking away. Eggman flew around in front of Allen. "Don't walk away, at least let me fly you home," said Eggman, angrily pressing a button on his console. "No thanks, something tells me if you did that I would be a home in a body bag," said Allen turning his back toward Eggman.

A giant robot cat stopped him in his tracks. This robot had lights as stripes, moving across a black metal exterior, whiskers that act like antennas, and a spiked tail. Eggman flew inside the head and disappeared inside of it. "You will give me what I need," shouted Eggman. The robot grabbed Allen, tossed him in the air, and opened its mouth. Allen grabbed one of the teeth and kicked it out of its mouth. He then grabbed onto one of the antenna whiskers, found one of the screws that tied the antenna to the body, and loosened it with his tail. The antenna fell off of the body, causing the robot to scream in pain. He landed on the bottom whisker and loosened that as well before landing on the ground. "Hah, and you say you're a genius, I just weakened you little toy, is there more you got," taunted Allen. "Will you just shut up for once in your life," shouted Eggman. Eggman pressed a button on his console and the spikes on the tail extended. "Try to dodge this," he yelled. The tail spun around knocking Allen right off his feet. Eggman laughed, Allen got up, thankful the spikes didn't hit him. "Wow that thing packed a punch," wheezed Allen. He waited for the tail to come back, and jumped right on top of it. The robot tried to shake him off, by flinging him back into the air. This time Allen landed right on top of the head. The cat continued to try and shake him off, but he clinged on to one of the ear panels, and later tired out when steam was coming right out of him. Allen used the opportunity to loosen the last two whiskers. Causing Eggman to flee from the robot.

"You have no idea the power you are currently possessing," said Eggman, "At least I have enough power to fire up my machine." "Uh-huh, right well, talk to me when you invent something that works," said Allen, walking away, and Eggman flew away in the opposite way, toward the sky. Allen continued his walk home.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic made his way to angel island, which was back on the ground. He made his way to the altar where the master emerald is usually held and he saw Knuckles lying on the ground, trying to get up. "Knuckles what the heck happened with the Master Emerald, weren't you able to break it up into pieces like you did before,' asked Sonic. "I tried to do that, but Eggman swatted me back away from it before I was able to do that, and when I fought him to get it back all that I was able to get out of him, was the chaos emerald he was holding," said Knuckles. "Did, he happen to say what he was going to use it for," asked Tails. "He said something about turning our planet into EggmanPlanet," said Knuckles, punching a rock. "Well he did, say he only had one more emerald to find," said Tails. "So, we should try to find that last emerald before he does," agreed Sonic. The two ran off, before Knuckles stopped them. "I'm going with you, I want repay a debt I have back to Eggman," said Knuckles. Sonic and Tails agreed, and the three raced back to Station Square.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen arrived back at his house after his long walk from the park. He got out his keys, to unlock his apartment, and put his things on his table. Then he went down into the parking structure to get his mail. When he was walking back, the parking structure's lights began to flicker. Allen shrugged, "Dang, landlord forgetting to pay the bill, again." He later began to hear footsteps. Allen looked around, but saw no one. Continuing on the footsteps began to get louder, and louder. Allen stopped and turned around, and the footsteps stopped. "Hello, is someone there," asked Allen, "I've had a hard day, and I don't have the time. So leave me alone." His voice echoed across the walls of the building. He then turned around and saw a car coming right at him from the air. He dove out of the way, placed his hand on his chest to catch his breath. "What the heck," said Allen, getting up and looking around. He heard a voice say "Missed." "Who's there, whatever it is you want from me you'd better tell me," he shouted. He then felt his limbs go numb, and he began to float in the air, as a silver hedgehog with spike up hair coming up from his eyes, showed up. "So you're the one who found a chaos emerald, and the one who will destroy the future," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about, and if I ruined your future I'm dreadfully sorry," said Allen trying to get free. The hedgehog shook his head and threw Allen across the building to an open window, leaving Allen dangling out of it. The silver hedgehog, looked down and saw Allen out of the window. Allen grabbed onto the ledge and was hanging off the building side. The silver hedgehog looked down on him, and laughed. "Hmph. Is this a joke, most people usually fight back," taunted the hedgehog. "Well I don't have anything, I'm just a normal, down on his luck, cat," said Allen. "Liar, you have the chaos emerald, and those are what destroys my future, therefore you must die," he said. The hedgehog charged up his power, and just as he was about to do that, Allen dropped down onto the next floor edge, and pulled himself up onto the floor of the structure and ran into the building. The Hedgehog followed him, but Allen ran inside of his apartment. "Very well cat, you live for now, but I'll be back," shouted the hedgehog.

When the hedgehog left, Allen slid against the door, out of fatigue. _Why was everyone I met today, trying to kill me_ , he thought. His arms began to hurt, but they didn't look broken. "Argh… I must've sprained my arms really badly," he said in pain. So he got up, took some aspirin, and went right to bed.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic had arrived in the Mystic Ruins, to take the train to Station Square, so Tails suggested to them to stop at his workshop, to have an easier way to find the last chaos emerald in Station Square, and to find out who has the rest of them. "Let's see, according to my radar the last emerald has already been found, but by who I don't really know," said Tails. "Ok, but who has the others," asked Sonic. "Well the three of us has one each," said Tails. "True brainiac, who has the others," said Knuckles. Tails rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Sonic answered it.

Shadow and Silver appeared. "Hey Shadow, hey Silver," said Sonic. Shadow nodded and Silver said"Hi, Sonic." The two walked into the doorway. "So what's going on," asked Sonic. "We're here on G.U.N business, to take back all of the emeralds, and to stop Eggman from using his machine to destroy the Earth, and to save Silver's future, again," said Shadow. "Between the two of us, we both have an emerald," explained Silver. "With the three of us we have three emeralds, so we all have five of them," said Tails, "We however don't have any clue as to where the last two are." "I know where one is at, in Station Square. Some orange cat picked it up, and I tried to get it back from him, but he ran away," said Silver. "After you nearly killed him," said Shadow. "Hey you said that he was probably one of Eggman's goons, you also said he was probably one of the people who destroyed my future, and you said he wasn't worth you time," argued Silver. Shadow rolled his eyes, and soon the two of them began to argue, when Eggman appeared on Tails screen.

"HOHOHOHO… Greetings everyone of the world, you know me as Doctor Eggman, I'm here to announce this is the last time you will ever see me," said Eggman. Everyone imagined the whole world was cheering. Eggman continued, "This is the last you'll ever see me, as this is the last time I'll ever see you." He pressed a switch, and a beam of light was fired down onto the Earth. Once the beam hit the Earth, a wave began to suck all of the color out of everything, and everything was freezing in place. When the beam was done everyone in the lab were the only ones who were not affected by Eggman's laser.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen was fast asleep, when Eggman began to freeze the world. He turned in his bed, and unknowingly, in his sleep, touched the emerald he had on his table, just as the wave of energy went through his apartment.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"Is everyone alright," asked Sonic. Everyone got up, looked around, and everything was in black and white. "What happened, Tails" asked Silver. "Everyone in the whole world is frozen and lifeless," answered Tails. "Why weren't we affected," asked Sonic. "It must've because we were holding our chaos emeralds," said Tails. "Right, as the Master Emerald controls the chaos emeralds, and since Eggman was controlling the Master Emerald, he was also controlling the chaos emeralds," said Knuckles. "Well that would explain why he didn't continue attacking after we all beat him, he wants to flush us out, and take us out at once," said Shadow. "Right, so how long do we have to find the last two people with the chaos emeralds, and find out where Eggman is," asked Sonic. "I'm not sure, I'll try to find a way to get everything back up and running, meanwhile Sonic, you and Silver should try to find the last two people who have the emeralds in Station Square," said Tails. Sonic and Silver agreed and headed toward Station Square.

 **(Allen's POV)**

When Allen woke up he didn't notice the whole world was in black and white, as he was still half asleep. He didn't notice thing were off until he tried to take a shower, and the water wasn't coming out of the faucet. "Bah, dang landlord didn't pay the water bill, again," he said. So he decided to get dressed, feeling lazy he put the clothes he wore to bed back on. He left his apartment, after grabbing his good luck stone. He said bye to the reception person, but she didn't respond. (He figured she was watching TV,) and went out the door. Things started to take shape as he saw the whole street was full of people running, but they were frozen in place. "What happened last night," he said. He went up to someone and waved his hand in front of him. No response. He even tried poking the person and he fell down, but the person didn't get up. _This is freaky_ , he thought. He walked around the city, and shouting "Hello is anyone, alive and moving." He walked and walked, until he saw something moving in horizon coming right at him.

A pink hedgehog came running right at him, and knocked him off his feet. Allen noticed her eyes were closed. "SSOOONNIICC," said the pink hedgehog. "Excuse me Miss, I'm not who you think I am," said Allen, trying to get the pink hedgehog off of him. The pink hedgehog opened up her eyes and immediately got off of Allen. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, it's just that you were the only voice I heard all day, and everyone else is frozen after Eggman froze the world," she said. "That's ok," said Allen, getting up from the ground. _So that self- proclaimed genius idiot froze the world, 'great',_ he thought.

"So what's your name," asked the pink hedgehog. "Allen, what's yours," replied Allen. "Amy, Amy Rose," said Amy. "Well Amy, is there anything I can help you with," asked Allen. "You could help me find Sonic, I would like to know if he is alright," said Amy, cheerfully. Allen agreed, and the two wandered around station square, for Amy's Sonic person.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Once Sonic made it to Station Square, he noticed the whole city was completely lifeless. "Hey Silver, is your future like this," asked Sonic. "Yes, except Eggman replaced the planet and it is called EggmanPlanet," said Silver. "He did create EggmanLand once, at least now he's reaching higher," said Sonic, "So did, Tails tell us where to look." "I don't think he did, lets start by combing the city," said Silver. Sonic agreed and the two raced throughout the city.

As the two raced the city was full of springs, and loops in the street, spikes on the ground, and floating platforms. Sonic began by running thought one of the streets, until coming across a spring that launched onto one of the floating platforms. Jumping across Sonic ran into some, black blotchy ink monsters that began to appear out of the ground. He did a homing attack on all of the and they disappeared back into the ground. _What the heck were those things_ , he thought. After defeating the enemies, Sonic jumped anot another spring and it launched him on top of a rooftop. He jumped on the roofs of the buildings, and eventually made his way back onto the road it spun into a loop and the a long steep hill the had spikes at the bottom of it. Sonic timed his jump just right and he jumped on some springs that catapulted him into another road with another loop, but at the end a orange cat, and a pink hedgehog were standing there. Sonic then bashed right into the orange cat and the two went right into a tree, with Silver and the pink hedgehog running toward them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Part 2

**(Allen's POV)**

Allen and Amy were walking through the lifeless city. Calling for someone to hopefully be alive and moving. For awhile things were pretty quiet between the two of them, until they stopped at a park bench to take a break. "So who is this Sonic person, Amy," asked Allen. "He's the most dreamy person I've ever met, and I follow him across the world to hopefully to marry him," said Amy, infatuated with love. Allen shook his head, "No, no, no, what does he look like, not about your dreams of him," said Allen, hopefully trying not to sound rude. "Oh, well he runs at the speed of sound, so his spikes often times have a windblown look, and he is blue," she said. The two continued to talk for a while, until Allen looked at some of the rooftops, and noticed something was moving, from what Allen saw was a grey speck, and a loud boom came from a distance, and a blue dot was moving toward them. This dot was getting bigger and bigger, and the next thing Allen knew he was upside down, against a tree with a blue hedgehog sitting next to him, with Amy and the silver hedgehog looking at them.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic got up and notice Silver and Amy standing over the tree, and watched as the orange cat spun around to get back on his feet. "There you are, Sonic," exclaimed Amy. "D'oh great of all the people to not be frozen, Amy is one of them," said Sonic. "What was that," said Amy getting her piko-piko hammer. Sonic jumped back, while Silver snickered. "Uhh… nothing," he said. The orange cat finally stumbled back onto his feet. "What was that," said the orange cat, trying straighten out his eyes from spinning. "Sorry about that, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic. "It's fine, my name is Allen," said the orange cat. Silver looked at the cat, "So you're the cat I was chasing last night," he said. Allen back away, "Yes, are try to kill me now," asked Allen. Silver shook his head. "No things have changed," he said. Allen nodded. "So do you know what's going on, Sonic," asked Amy. "Yes I do, we have to get back Tails's workshop, and we'll explain everything," said Sonic. The four of them raced back to Tails's workshop.

Once at Tails's workshop everyone introduced themselves to Allen. Shadow just turned away, Knuckles came up and shook Allen's hand, and Tails introduced himself to him also. Allen introduced himself formally to the three of them.

Tails began to explain everything he found out to everyone. "As some of us know, we were protected from Eggman's attack on Earth by the chaos emeralds," said Tails. "Chaos emeralds, what are those," asked Allen. "Chaos Emeralds are emeralds of infinite power, and it is said if you collect all seven, a miracle will happen," said Sonic. "Oh, is this what you are talking about," asked Allen, pulling the yellow emerald out of his pocket. "Yes it is," said Tails, "By using the power of the emerald I have I've been able to find out where Eggman is located and how long we have until the world will shatter." "Shatter, you mean that if we don't stop Eggman the world will blow up," said Amy. "Yes, Sonic you mentioned running into some blotchy ink like creatures," asked Tails. "Yes, I did," replied Sonic. "Those are bings from another dimension that Eggman brought back with him," said Tails. Getting bored, Sonic said "Ok Tails, where's Eggman." "I haven't figure that out yet," said Tails, annoyed Sonic wasn't listening. Tails's monitor began start up a video feed, with Eggman on the screen.

"HOHOHOHO fools," began Eggman," I see you were able to get your workshop back up, and what fun, all of you are together in one spot. Each of the chaos emeralds are mine. HOHOHOHO," "Eggman, bring everything back," shouted Sonic. "On second thought Sonic, I'll just bring you all here to me," said Eggman. He pressed a button and the ground below the workshop began to shake, and the workshop began to lift off the ground. Everyone stumbled around, and a bright light shined in the workshop temporarily blinding everyone, and each one felt some robotic arms came through the building and began to take everyone inside.

When Sonic was able to see again, he saw that Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were in some sort of cage, with electric bars beaming. Knuckles tried to break them, but instead zapped him instead. Looking around, Amy saw Allen and Silver weren't there, "Hey, where are Silver and Allen," she asked. Eggman's voice came onto the intercom, "Oh I wouldn't worry about them, I couldn't fit all of you into your cell, so they're in another part of the ship away from everyone else." Everyone looked for their chaos emeralds. "Don't worry I have all of them so, they're safe with me. HOHOHOHO," said Eggman, getting off the intercom.

Sonic looked around the cell, and saw a switch on the other side. "Hey Shadow, can you use your chaos sphere and hit that switch over there," asked Sonic. Shadow got up and looked at it. "Shouldn't be a problem," said Shadow. He jumped up in the air, and charged up a chaos sphere, and sent to the switch turning it off, and the beams receded. Allowing everyone to escape.

Everyone ran to a hallway, with traps spikes and springs all around. "I'll take care of this and shut off these traps," said Sonic. He entered the hallway, and a bunch of steam traps began spurring out, so Sonic ducked and jumped right through all of the traps, then when he made it to the spikes, and jumped then did a homing attack to the springs, catapulting him into a room full of badnicks, and ink like monsters. He defeated them all and a door opened up, and a long hallway with a loop and a spring that launched him up onto a switch and he turned off the traps allowing the others to catch up and they entered the room where Eggman was located, with Allen and Silver close behind them.

 **(Allen's POV)**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Allen blinked his eyes, for a few seconds to readjust his vision. When he was able to see again he saw Silver standing next to him. "Where are we," asked Allen. "I think we're on Eggman's ship," said Silver. The two looked around for something that would turn of the energy beams to their cell. Silver spotted it. "There it is I'll try lowering it with my psychokinesis," said Silver. The lever lowered, and the energy beams disappeared. The two escaped, and made their way to the a hall with lasers, and a bunch of robots.

The two stopped. "Is there any way to, shut off theses traps, or another way around it," asked Allen. "Well this is Eggman's ship, and chances are there is an air duct somewhere," said Silver, optimistically. Allen nodded and saw an air duct in the ceiling. "Look up there," he said. The two saw it, Silver tried to loosen the screws, but they were too small for him to control. "Allen stand right there, and I'll give you a boost up," said Silver. "Ok," said Allen, nervous. Silver used his power and flew Allen up to the air duct, and used his tail to loosen the screws. "I thought you said you didn't have any powers," said Silver. "I don't, I just use this tail as a multipurpose tool," said Allen. Allen crawled into the air duct and and lowered his tails and pulled Silver up. The two heard Eggman's voice and Silver led the way to Eggman's room, lighting up the air ducts with his power, and the two opened up another duct and landed in the captain's room, with Sonic and the others appearing a few seconds later.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Everyone ventured forward into Eggman's room. Here the windows had blue vortex lights, and outside everything was covered in a black ink goop, and it looked like it was alive. Looking around the room, there were the seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald all glowing their colors around the edges of the room.

The seven heroes ventured up to Eggman, and they spun his chair around. His body was completely motionless. His glasses were black as night, his skin was a dark purple, and his moustache was apple red. Sonic waved his hand in front of Eggman, and Allen snapped his fingers, trying to get a response. Amy looked around the ship for some sort of clue, and she found a DVD that said "Play Me." She placed it into the console, and a video message of Eggman played.

"Hello I'm Doctor Eggman, the greatest scientist in the world," began Eggman. Allen couldn't help himself to say "No you're not." Thankfully nobody heard him. The message continued on," If you found this then my experiment to cross into the next dimension was a success." Another clip came on, "Day two in this dimension, some ink stained my clothes, it's going to take me weeks to get the stain out." said Eggman. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Day six, I think this ink stain has finally gotten into my head, I feel it controlling me. If this is the end, I just want say to the world that, that,...," his voice changed into three voices. One was Eggman's, the other two nobody didn't know who the other two were, until Sonic saw Allen's eyes go wide. "Allen what's wrong," asked Sonic. "Just that, two of the other voices sounds very familiar to me," said Allen. The message continued on, "I'm coming for you, HOHOHOHOHO." The video ended with static. "So we all meet again, weaklings, " said the three voices.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Everyone turned around, and Eggman's body began to fly in the air. Shadow tried to launch a chaos sphere at Eggman's body but it didn't work. "HOHOHOHOHO, you fools did great making it this far, and Allen don't you recognize two of our voices, here's a hint 'I'm your boss' and 'Come on you worthless cat,'" said Eggman's body. Everyone looked at Allen. "So this is the dimension you two idiots came into," said Allen angrily. "Allen, how do you know those voices," asked Tails. "Everyone those two voices are my ex-boss, and his good for nothing loser lackey Steve, they tried to send me to another dimension after hypnotizing Station Square," replied Allen. "So you two possessed Eggman, and dragged us into this dimension," said Amy. "And might I add how did you two become ink monsters," asked Allen"We spent a total of three months in this dimension and our bodies began to decompose into ink, and when our subconsciouses began to disappear we found Eggman's ship and when we saw what he went through fighting you six, we thought, 'Hey this guy is gold we should recruit.' So when we eventually possessed him, he tried to fight us off a much as he could but once we persuaded him he gladly accepted and led us back into your dimension. After that phase we watched all of you defeat him one after another, and built up our defences against all of you, HOHOHOHO," "Well that would explain, why he didn't continue to attack us," said Silver. "So once we've taken the master emerald, and the chaos emeralds, we would be able to destroy the whole world and make it the way we want it," "So why didn't you just destroy us before," asked Shadow. "For two reasons, one you guys had the chaos emerald, and two we wanted to see all of you get destroyed with our own eyes in this very dimension," said the three voices. Knuckles was getting angry,"Enough of this chatter. I'll destroy this guy," he roared. Knuckles lunged right for them, but he was swept up inside an ink tentacle. He later dissappeared inside of a portal behind Eggman's body. "Couldn't have said it better our self," said the three voices.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Eggman's body brought in a ink monster and went inside of it, taking the energy of the chaos emeralds with him, leaving nothing but black rocks, that fell onto the ground. The master emerald was the only one that was taken up inside of the ink monster. "Prepare to face the end of the world, suckers," said the ink monster. Six ink tentacles, came out and began to take out each of the heroes, one by one. Sonic sped away and ducked and dove out of the way of the tentacles that were coming out right for him. He saw Allen climb up to the top of the ceiling using a ladder on the wall and saw him double jumping from lamp to lamp, trying to evade the tentacles. Allen landed back on the floor next to Sonic. "What do we do," said Allen ducking out of the way of an ink stream. "To bad the chaos emeralds, don't have any positive energy, then I can go super and go inside of that thing and pull out Eggman, and my friends," said Sonic. The two looked up, and saw each of their friends were cheering for Sonic, before getting pulled into the ink monster, and the chaos emeralds began to glow, and they swirled around Sonic, and a bright light formed around Sonic and his fur was yellow. "Cool," said Allen enthusiastically. Sonic nodded and said,"You go and distract that thing while I go inside and pull everyone out of that thing. ," said Sonic. Allen agreed, and Sonic flew high into the air, and went into the monster's mouth.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen slowly clapped his hands together, "So you two losers, have gotten other people involved with your scheme to rule over the world," he said. The monster roared. "I can also see that you two could use a breath mint ," said Allen. The monster lunged one of the tentacles. Allen jumped out of the way, and the tentacle hit a wall. Rupturing a pipe, sending out white smoke, the monster screamed in pain, as the ink tentacle froze and fell to the ground. Allen whacked it with his tail. _I got you now_ , thought Allen.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Inside the monster, it was full of storms made of ink, and lightning. Making his way through, Sonic found three of his friend Tails, Shadow and Knuckles. He pulled them through the ink body, causing more pain to the monster, and he went back in.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen spotted Sonic bring out Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. They were all out cold, for the time being. Allen continued to taunt the beast. "You two couldn't even hit me, and I'm not that fast," he taunted. Once again the monster roared and sent a tentacle his way, Allen ducked, and the stream hit another pipe in the wall, freezing the tentacle and shattering it on the floor.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Back inside the monster, Sonic felt it was noticeably colder than it was before. As he was flying through the monster, several tentacles came his way, one of them did grab him, but he summed up his energy and blasted his way through it, and it launched him to where Amy, and Silver were located. He dragged them all out, and then went back in and found Doctor Eggman instantly, and was able to grab him, but a tentacle grabbed hold of both of them and they couldn't escape.

 **(Allen's POV)**

Allen became worried when he didn't see Sonic come back out after rescuing Silver and Amy. The monster roared, at him before sending all of the tentacle streams toward him. They grabbed Allen. He fought and fought as he was rising up into the air. He looked up and grabbed one of the ceiling pipes, and hanged on, until the monster used all of its strength to pull Allen off of the ceiling, but in doing so the monster brought down the whole ceiling, and Sonic was able to blast through the monster's stomach with Eggman in tow.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic reverted back to normal as everyone was waking up, and witnessed the monster starting to recede into nothingness. Sonic heard some noise coming from the rubble of the ceiling and Allen popped right out stumbling as he walked, and they watched as the monster disappeared. "Are they finally gone," asked Allen. "I believe so when you froze them and Sonic blasting out of the monster, their subconscious disappeared altogether," said Tails.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman stand up, a little confused. "Where am I," he asked. "He must have some amnesia," whispered Tails. Knuckles knocked out Eggman again. Tails then piloted the ship out of the dimension.

 _ **A few months later…**_

Sonic was racing through the city along with Tails, until he saw a moving van parked next to Allen's apartment building. Allen came out of the building, holding a clipboard. "Uhhh… yeah put those game on top," said Allen speaking to a moving person. Sonic and Tails walked up to Allen. "Hey Allen, what's up," asked Sonic. "I'm moving out of this city, I got a job somewhere else, and hopefully my new bosses won't try to kill me twice," said Allen. "Where are you moving to," asked Tails. Allen told them, and they both looked at each other. "So will you come back to Station Square to visit," asked Tails. Allen said "Of course I will, but if you two are in my neighborhood, feel free to say hi." Sonic and Tails agreed, and watched as Allen got into the moving truck and drove away to somewhere new.

 **The End**


End file.
